


Good Kitten

by Yalitah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Destiel - Freeform, Gay, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalitah/pseuds/Yalitah
Summary: The smell of sex, alcohol and leather would have hit anyone like a brick as soon as they walked into the main room of the club, but to me the smell was homely. Mainly because this is where I work, but this place was my second home. I love it.-still in the process of writing





	1. Red Heaven

The smell of sex, alcohol and leather would have hit anyone like a brick as soon as they walked into the main room of the club, but to me the smell was homely. Mainly because this is where I work, so it is basically my second home. But I love it.

Upon walking in, my best friend Anna, who also happens to be my boss waved me over into her office.  
She pulled me into a quick hug; her long, soft red hair tickling my nose.  
"Cas, how was your weekend off?"  
"Well needed, thank-you Anna, do I still have that meeting with a potential client in 10?"  
"Actually yes, they're in the meeting room waiting for you. Let me find his file real quick."

She is always so bubbly, it is almost impossible not to smile around her. Anna twirled around and grabbed a red folder with the name of the club printed on it: _Red Heaven._  
In the corner of the file, the initials _D.W_ were written.

I ducked into the staff change room to quickly check my suit. It is quite uncomfortable, but we are required to look professional on initial meetings, plus Anna says the colour of this suit really emphasises my eyes.

I stand a little taller as I reach the door to the meeting room, and turn the door handle slowly.  
The client is sitting in the provident lounge chair, facing away from the door.

The client must have heard me enter as they stood to greet me.  
I took a few more steps toward them, holding out my hand to introduce myself, but they beat me to it.  
"Dean, Dean Winchester."  
"Good evening Dean, I'm Castiel, take a seat."

I put the red file Anna gave me on the small coffee table that sat between us.  
"So you have already gone though the beginning process of this, choosing who you would like to commence this contract with, me, and getting all the required test results et cetera, et cetera. Now we just have to go through and customise our contract, does that sound suitable for you Dean?"

Dean looked nervous, biting his lip and bouncing his leg.  
He nodded.

"Okay Dean, so this is the contract I normally use for relationships such as this. Have I have all of my soft and hard limits, things I'm willing to try, things I expect from you and my safe word. It basically covers everything on my half of the relationship. Would you like to read over and edit your part now?"  
He took the contract from me and grabbed the pen I that was on the table. It was mostly silence between us.  
"I'm just going to jot down some other things on the back of this contract, is that fine with you, Castiel?"  
I nod at the man. More silence filled the room and my mind started to wonder. I looked over him. His dirty blond hair, forest green eyes and freckles that covered his face like the Milky Way.  
I quickly broke my trance, sitting up a little more in my chair.  
Dammit Cas, you can't go fantasising over a client like that. Remember what happened last time. Ugh.

Dean handed me back the contract, and I skimmed though quickly.  
On the back he jotted down some notes.

 _ Hard limits _  
_\- knife play/blood play_  
_\- scat play_  
_\- electro-shock_  
_\- breath play_

 _ Soft limits _  
_\- anal fisting_  
_\- whips_  
_\- permanent marks_

 _I enjoy humiliation, kitten play, cross dressing and spankings._  
_I like to be called princess and kitten._  
_That's all I can think of at this moment, is possible to discuss more when it comes to it?_

His writing was a little messy but I could still read it.

"Okay, wonderful Dean. I will get someone in the office to fix this up for us. Follow me to the change room, then I will take you to the room that we will be trialling in tonight. Afterward Anna will be at the front desk with the completed contract, she will also set up the payment process."

Dean thanked me and closely followed behind.  
"This is your private change room, i have already had someone prepare something for you to wear. I will meet you back here in 10 minutes to take you to the private room."

"Yes sir."  
I walked to the staffs private change room to change out of my suit into something more comfortable for my dominate role.  
I rummaged though my locker and found a more casual pair of slacks and a light blue button down.  
"Perfect."

 


	2. The Trial

I flicked on my dominant persona as I made my way back to the change room where Dean was getting ready.   
"Follow me," my deep voice almost echoed through the long hallway as I led him to the private room.   
The walls were covered in red, leaving the eyes to wonder to the black furniture that was strategically placed around the room.   
Once I led Dean to the bed, I  cleared my throat; instantly he knelt to the ground obediently, staring patiently at his knees, being the good sub that he is meant to be.

"What a good kitten"   
I walked closer to him and began patting his head, moving my fingers down his face, tracing his jawline, feeling his stubble.  
I could already see him getting hard through the red boxers that were supplied for him.   
"So kitten, I'm going to walk you though today's trial, nothing too intense, just so we can both know what we are working with and or if we would like to change anything in the contract as it is a 6 month long agreement. Feel free to speak during todays session."   
He nodded in reply.

"Stand up and undress me." Dominance and seduction dripping from my voice.   
Dean stood up to face me, his eyes still on his feet.   
"Look at me Dean,"   
He did as he was told, slowly unbuttoning my blue shirt as my hands skinned over his tanned, toned body.   
He undid my slacks, letting them drop to the floor as he tried holding back a moan.   
My hands moved back to his nipple, pinching and twisting, making the mans length grow.

I took a step, removing the pants from my ankles.  
"Get on your knees kitten"

Dean is a good sub so far, I think this will go very well.

He got to his knees and I pulled my underwear down slightly, showing Dean my half hardened length. He moaned again, "good kitten."

I took hold of my length and guided it towards the beautiful mans mouth, Dean happily opening his mouth. He swallowed my length whole, licking and sucking, like it was the last cock he would ever taste. He moved his hands to play with my balls but I slapped them away.   
"Touch yourself, you've been good to me kitten."   
Dean palms himself through his boxers while I tug on his hair, thrusting into his wet mouth.   
He was easily taking my whole length, and enjoying it.   
Dean put his hand into his boxers, now pulling himself while his mouth was getting fucked.   
His moans were muffled by my dick going down his throat.   
Damn it felt good.

I could feel Dean quivering, he was going to come so I pulled his head off my cock.   
"Not yet sweet boy, get on the bed."  
He looked me in the eye and smiled.   
"Take your boxers off and ready yourself for me, then no more touching."   
While Dean was on the bed I turned to the toys cupboard, grabbing a cock ring, lube and a spreader bar.  
I walked back over to the bed, placing the items  in front of Dean, waiting for his approval. He nodded excitedly.   
I put the cock ring on his pulsating cock, but not without a teasing stroke. I moved the beautiful man to his hands and knees, placing the spreader bar on his ankles.   
"Mmm, don't you look pretty kitten, everything on display, just for me." Dean moaned in response.   
"I like when you call me pretty," Dean whispered.

I removed the remaining items of clothing I had on and knelt behind his toned ass.

"Mine" I said as I spanked it, not as hard as I normally would.  
"Do you like that my pretty boy?"   
"Yes sir, please sir, more." He moaned between breathes.   
I spanked his arse harder, four more times.   
"Please sir," he moaned with each spank.

Man, him moaning like that, I want to fuck him, I want to be so deep inside of him.

I grabbed the lube, coating my fingers and my length. I circled around his hole, and started to slowly slide to in.  
"You open up so nice for me, you're  a good boy aren't you?"   
Dean moaned in reply, not answering my question. I pulled my fingers out of him, letting him wimper at the loss. I spanked his arse harder than I had previously. "I said, you're a good boy, aren't you? Answer me when I ask you a question."

"Yes sir, i'm a good boy just for you."   
Satisfied with his answer I put my two fingers back inside of him. Twisting them and stretching his hole, pushing them in and out.

Deans moans are intoxicating, him constantly moaning for more.   
I added a third finger, brushing his prostate with every thrust.   
He was shaking under my touch, needing to come.   
Removing my fingers from him, I grabbed the lube again, making sure I was completely covered. Slowly teasing him with my head, dipping in and out of his stretched hole.   
I continued to tease his hole with my cock, Dean moved his hand to stroke his cock.   
I pulled my cock away and yanked his head back by his hair.   
"No touching."

"Sorry sir"  
"No touching unless I say kitten, this is your last warning before I actually punish you."  
"Yes sir"

I pushed my length deep into him, and began to thrust in and out.  
I want to fuck him stupid, I'm going to fuck his pretty little ass stupid. Deans knuckles were white with how tight he was gripping the sheet, trying to keep his body from being pummeled straight through the mattress.

I knew that Dean could feel how wet his hole was, and that he loves the way I was sliding in and out of him, pounding his hole. My panting combined with his rhythmic "uh, uh, uh," to each thrust was driving me to the edge.

"I-i- need to c-come please s-sir"   
"What was that, kitty?"   
"nggggghhhhhhh," Dean sobbed dropping forward to rest his head on the bed.

I gripped Dean's hair and tugged it to keep his head up. The pain in his scalp would have barley registered, Dean was so lost in sensation. His hole was slick and ached so deliciously. The pressure and friction of my throbbing cock filling him over and over was driving him to the edge.   
Dean's moans became increasingly desperate so I knew the next thrust would be the one. I paused for no more than a few seconds to take the cock ring off Dean.   
\--  
Dean pov:

I could feel the head of Castiel's length dragging out of me, his hand slipping the cock ring off of my throbbing cock, then pushing back in again. I was tensing, yelling, shuddering as I came all over the red silk sheets, hips jerking wildly against my dominant as he continued pounding into me.   
\--

I fucked Dean's orgasm right out of him, leaving him quivering and sobbing. I quickly pulled out with a slick pop and came on Dean's ass, smearing the come into his fluttering hole.

I watched Dean lay slumped on the mattress, panting, covered in sweat and come.  
I don't know what came over me but I kissed him gently between his shoulder blades.   
"Good boy."

 


	3. The Contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Dean & Cas' contract.  
> \- it is a sample contract I found online.

_This contract dated 19 of July , 2016 is the complete and entire agreement between the signatories. I_ _ Castiel Novak _ _,  being of sound mind and body, hereinafter referred to as "_ **_Dom, Sir or Daddy_ ** _" and_ _ Dean Winchester  _ _, being of sound mind and body, here in after referred to as "_ **_Kitten or Princess_ ** _".  The terms of this agreement will begin on 21 of July, 2016 at 7:00 p.m. and will remain in effect for a period of six month(s) ending on 21 of January, 2017 at 7:00 p.m. This contract shall also become null and void immediately upon request of the injured party following any material breach of the contract.  Should the injured party agree to continue with the contract following any material breach, the broken clause shall still remain in effect for the remaining terms of the contract._

**_ DOM _ **

_ Dom _ _shall be responsible for keeping sub safe at all times._   
_ Dom _ _will not allow or make sub scene with any minors or animals at any time._   
_ Dom _ _will do everything within His power to train, educate, instruct, shape and mold sub into best sub/slave possible._   
_ Dom _ _will receive pleasure from the activities outlined in clause 3 above._   
_ Dom _ _shall pick out the entire wardrobe of sub when they are going out in public, however,_ _ Dom _ _may instruct sub to pick out said wardrobe and punish sub/ for selecting an inappropriate outfit after sub has received proper training on appropriate outfits for public display._   
_ Dom _ _shall read sub's given  journal on a regular basis and agrees to not punish sub for anything posted therein_   
_ Dom _ _shall respect and honor the invocation of the safe word_ **_impala_ ** _by sub/slave._   
_ Dom _ _will stretch sub's limits to help sub grow in the life and position._   
_Dom will respect all hard limits of sub as follows:_   
_-no minors_   
_-no animals_   
_-no scat_   
_-no electro-shock_   
_\- no blood play_   
_\- no knife play_   
_\- no breath play_

_ Dom _ _shall look for other partner(s) for_ _ Dom _ _and/or sub to scene with.  This scene is to occur a minimum of once every two months during the duration of this contract.  If partner is to just scene with sub,_ _ Dom _ _will be present to watch._ _ Dom _ _may have sexual contact (penile penetration) with both subs during these scenes._   
_ Dom _ _agrees to work with sub on any new interests that sub discovers._   
_ Dom _ _shall inform sub the reason for any punishment.  Periodically during the punishment_ _ Dom _ _will remind sub the reason for the punishment although that can come from the sub in the form of "Why are you being punished?" with an appropriate response from the sub._   
_Whereas_ _ Dom _ _believes that family and work is important_ _ Dom _ _will not keep sub from rescheduling sessions due to personal life/work matters, and will not unreasonably withhold sub._   
_Should the_ _ Dom _ _allow the sub to scene with anyone the_ _ Dom _ _shall be present during the entire scene in order to assure that the sub is unharmed and not forced to do anything on sub hard limit list._

**_ SUB _ **

_Sub_ _agrees to maintain body by regular bathing and all other routine body care (e.g. brushing teeth, etc.)._  
 _Sub_ _agrees to study BDSM on a daily basis, including but not limited to, searching the internet, reading books, attending BDSM munches and/or other BDSM activities.._  
 _Sub_ _shall journal after every session including but not limited to - thoughts, concerns, what was learned and possible new interests to explore._  
 _Sub_ _agrees to accept any permanent mark that Dom desires, anywhere on their body, indicating ownership by Dom._  
 _Sub_ _shall bring and show honor and respect to Dom at all times._  
 _Sub_ _agrees to never remove ownership collar at any time during session, unless told by Dom._  
 _Sub_ _shall sit at the right foot of the Dom, whenever Dom is sitting, whenever and wherever feasible._  
 _Sub_ _is not to wear any underwear unless necessary or told by Dom._  
 _Sub_ _will sleep naked when with Dom._  
 _Sub_ _shall make themselves available for use by Dom in anyway Dom desires at anytime Dom desires whenever feasible during sessions, within the terms of this contract._  
 _Sub_ _shall not have any sexual contact at any time without permission from Dom._  
 _Sub_ _shall not orgasm without permission from Dom._  
 _Sub_ _shall not invoke the safe word unless absolutely necessary._  
 _Sub_ _agrees to look for and find partner(s) for Dom and/or s_ _ub_ _to scene with a minimum of every three months for the duration of this contract.  If found partner is to only scene with_ _Sub_ _, Dom shall be present to watch.  Dom may have sexual intercourse (penile penetration) with both s_ _ubs_ _during these scenes.  While this is a goal, due to the nature of this, failure to accomplish is not cause for termination of this contract, but will result in punishment of_ _Sub._ _Sub_ _agrees to allow Dom to scene with others as long as there is no penile penetration._  
 _Sub_ _agrees to service in anyway, within the terms of this contract, anybody Dom desires.  Dom will be present at all times during these activities to make sure that_ _Sub_ _is safe._  
 _If Dom and_ _Sub_ _are present at an event and_ _sub_ _witnesses something they desire to experience Dom will not unreasonably withhold permission of_ _sub_ _to participate._  
 _Should Dom and_ _Sub_ _find a mutually agreeable partner(s) who fits into the family dynamics well,_ _Sub_ _agrees to accept said partner(s) into the family.  Dom,_ _sub_ _and potential new partner(s) will sit down together to draft a mutually acceptable contract between all parties involved.  The new contract may or may not replace this contract._

_These terms are mutually agreed to by the affixing of the respective signatures below._

**_CJNovack_ ** **_ 19/07/2016 _ **   
**_DWinchester_ ** **_ 19/07/2016 _ **

 


	4. D.W

"I don't understand why you're leaving, I thought I was being good? Wasn't I good enough for you? I can be better, I promise!"

"You were good kid, but it's time for you to move on, find a new Dom, it's best for the both of us."

Cains words broke my heart.  
I kept asking him why he was leaving me but in the back of my mind I knew why.  
I loved him.

He could never give me what I wanted and he was only trying to cut me off before I got too deep, but I was already too deep. The second he found me at that dirty old dive bar, I knew that he was the perfect for me.

"You don't want me to be _just_ your Dom anymore kid, you want more and I can't give you that."  
I didn't move.  
"For Christ sake I was paying you to be my submissive, if I really wanted more I would have stopped paying you and told you I wanted more but I didn't!." His gruff voice echoed around my head.  
He's right. Why am I so stupid?

"But you marked me, you made me yours! You promised forever??"  
I couldn't bare to look at him for another second so I left his apartment, holding back the tears.  
I ran down six flights of stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator. I don't want to be here.

Baby sat beautifully across the road from the building where Cain lived.  
"This can't be happening, this isn't real" I repeat over and over and over again as I start the engine.

I speed all of the way home, running very stop sign and red light.  
"It's all just a dream, he wouldn't do this to me?"

I got home and slammed the door shut, making Sammy jump.  
"You already dude? You look like you were hit my a truck."

"Whatever." I stomped off to my room, finally being able to cry. I pulled up my shirt sleeve and looked at the mark Cain gave me, it felt like he gave it to me a lifetime ago, but it was only a year.

_ 7 Months Ago _

Since Cain ended our contract I wasn't getting any extra cash anymore, so I had to pick up a few more shifts at Singer's auto body shop.  
I was getting better, but not a day went by that I didn't sit alone and stare at the mark he left me.

My best friend Charlie knew about mine and Cains relationship. She is the only person I trust to know about my ' _secret double life'_ as she likes to call it.  
And over the last month she has tried to set me up on a few blind dates, none going well obviously.  
\--  
"It's best out of 3 De, so if I win this round you have to go to my cousins club I was telling you about."  
"Ugh whatev-..."  
"Hi guys, so get this..."  
"Dammit Sammy, I was just about to beat Charlie!."  
Charlie was beside me cheering in my ear.  
"Whatever, anyway so you know how I've been with Jess for like ever, I was thinking that I should ask her to marry me. What do you reckon?"  
"Um YES!" Charlie and I said in unison.  
"I'm proud of you brother"

I really was happy for Sam, he deserved it.  
\---

_ 2 Months Ago.  _

"Okay fine, fine, I guess I'll go to your cousins club. But don't plan on me actually meeting anyone I like. I'm still caught up on Cain okay?" I subconsciously rub my arm where the mark is.  
"Yeah whatever, I'm sure you'll find someone! Here's her business card." She handed it to me with one of her mischievous grins.

**_ \------------------------------------------------------- _ **

**_ Red Heaven _ **  
_Anna Milton_  
**_XxX_ **  
_1300 337 473_  
**_ \------------------------------------------------------- _ **

 

What am I doing, I'm not ready for this?  
Ugh whatever, I may as well throw myself into the deep end.

Once Charlie left and I knew Sam was in his room, I called the number.  
*ring ring*  
Nope I can't do this, I'm hanging up.  
Actually no, fuck it, I can do this. I don't need Cain...?

I punch the the number in my phone again.  
1-3-0-0-3-3-7-4-7-3

*ring .. ring .. ring .. ring*

I can feel my heart racing.  
*ring*

"Welcome to _Red Heaven_ , what desire can I help you fulfil?" A man with a thick British accent answered.

"Hi, ah, my name is Dean Winchester and I'm after Anna Milton?"  
God dammit why am I doing this, I hold Cains mark instinctively.  
"Two moments please."  
I need to calm down, it's just a phone call, nothing too intense.  
"Anna speaking"  
"Hi, uh, I'm Dean Winchester, I'm friends with Charlie, I don't know if she mentioned me to you but she told me to call you?"  
"Oh yes she did! Were you looking to create a relationship here at _Red Heaven?"_  
"Uh yeah I might be-"  
Before I could finish she interrupted me, man she really reminds me of Charlie.  
"Okay lovely, come in next Tuesday at 6pm sharp and we can go through the initial process, so you can choose who you would like and stuff and we can work out some pre requisites."

Six, six, six. Six should be okay, I finish work at 5:30 and can quickly have a shower at the shop before coming.  
"Yeah, thank-you Anna, see you then."

For some reason, I feel giddy. I don't think I've been this nervous or excited in a long time.

\-----  
_1 Month & 2 Days Ago_

"De how did the meeting with Anna go? Find any cuties?"

"Actually yeah, there were quite a few attractive people but this one guy just stood out to me. He had the most bluest eyes you would ever imagine."

"Dean, don't get caught up again okay? Be wary this time, I'm saying this because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt again."  
"Yeah, yeah I learnt my lesson"  
I momentarily got lost in thought about Cain.

4 Hours Ago

"You got this De! I believe in you, make sure you have fun and play safe!" Charlie winked and waved at me as I made my way to baby, Bobby sent me home early because I wasn't focusing all day, I was too fidgety.

Here we go Dean, you've got this. Everything is ready, you've just got to look over the contract with him.

I reached the front entrance of _Red Heaven._ It just looked like a very old, but well kept building from the outside.  
"Okay Dean, take some deep breaths, you got this."  
I opened the main door and took a step into the foyer. From top to toe it was covered in black marble. It looked fricken fancy for a sex club if you ask me.  
A women with long dark hair stood at the counter. She work a red blouse with a black corset visibly under and tight high waisted black pants with black thigh high boots.  
"Hey, I'm Dean and I have a meeting today at 6?"  
"Uh yes, Anna is just in the next room and she will take you to your meeting."  
She linked her arm with mine and lead me to Anna's office.  
She knocked on the door then turned away with a wink, leaving me alone.

"Oh Mr Winchester! You're early, good to see you again! Novak isn't here yet so I'll let you wait in the meeting room, he shouldn't be too much longer."

Wonderful, I'm too early...

I take a seat on the chair on the far side of the room, facing away from the door.

 


End file.
